


From Above

by PontiusHermes



Series: Surely Goodness and Mercy [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangels, Big Brother Michael, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sadness, sad!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael after Lucifer's expulsion from heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Above

Michael sat slumped, head dipped, wings furled. A strange mix of emotions -- pain, anger, confusion -- twisted and blossomed through his form, chasing themselves across his face by turns. His breath gasped and hitched -- dry, silent sobs. The heavens seemed to twist.  

_Lucifer._  

A flash of angry pain seared him. Lucifer, his brother. Disobedience. Civil war in heaven. His _brother_. 

_Help him, Father._  

No, he was beyond help now. Exiled. His brother, exiled. A threat of tears swelled in his chest, rushing up his throat to his eyes. His own beloved brother. Gone. 

_Lucifer, how could you?_  

The tears overflowed. The sobs were no longer dry. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, shaking. 

_Lucifer, little brother._  

Did he feel remorse down there? Did shame burn through him? Would he repent, ask for forgiveness? Would he be allowed back if he did? 

_Lucifer._  

A feathery rustle. Maybe Lucifer had returned already. The Warrior lifted his tear-streaked face. 

"Lucifer?" 

Gabriel stood there, a study of concern, his face shadowed by sadness. He crossed gently over to Michael and sat behind him. Gabriel inclined his head until his cheek rested against the back of the Warrior's neck, and wrapped his strong, white wings around the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Pontius


End file.
